


Keep Me Hanging On

by SCP



Category: Classicaloid
Genre: Driving, Gen, MLM/WLW solidarity lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Just Chopin and my Paganini-based OC having some fun





	Keep Me Hanging On

_Set me free, why don't you babe?_

_Get out my life, why don't you babe?_

_'Cause you don't really love me_

_You just keep me hangin' on_

Chopin nearly spat out his juice when Nico, while playing with the buttons of the radio, got on that respective song. What were the chances?

"Oh come on, don't grimace like that." She threw a smile at him, fixing her sunglasses and turning the engine on. "You were into 80s pop, am I right?"

"Yeah..." She was right, and she knew it - since Chopin found Nico in Hamamatsu, they started hanging out a lot, even leaving the country for shorter or longer vacations everywhere around the world. He never ever expected to befriend the most celebrated violinist of the 19th century - Liszt was gonna be _so jealous_...

_Set me free, why don't you babe?_

_Get out my life, why don't you babe?_

_'Cause you don't really need me_

_You just keep me hangin' on_

"Honestly? I may be a dumbass who has never had a girlfriend since I got out of the test tube, but I go full 80s emo every time I hear this one." Nico was bopping on the synth melody, prompting Chopin to put a hand on the wheel.

"Fucking Christ, girl, watch the damn road." He went back on leaning on the window, moving his head in the rhythm. Nico noticed it from the corner of the eye.

"It's the kind of song that makes you feel angry at a partner you: a. didn't have, as your case rests or b. had but like almost two centuries ago, as my case rests."

"Pfffffff!! If I remember correctly from the accounts I read, she tried to kind of get back to you, but you refused."

"Yeah..." Chopin smiled wistfully and Nico patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey. It's gonna be alright. You're gonna find a cute guy who's gonna treat you right - and if he doesn't, I'll break his legs - and I'm gonna find a cute girl..."

"...who's gonna treat you right - and if she doesn't, I'll challenge her to a duel." Chopin and Nico chuckled at the same time as the song faded away.

Yeah, that's what friendship looked like...


End file.
